


too damn loud

by kencoocara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, David’s mouth is the third character, M/M, Riding, in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencoocara/pseuds/kencoocara
Summary: “God, you feel so fuckin’ good.” David rumbles, his grip on Jake’s torso tightening. Jake picks up a rhythm, picking himself up and sliding back down, “I think- Jesus- I think about you too. Think about those lips and.. shit, that- fuck,” David trails off into a moan when Jake grinds his hips down a tad aggressively, pushing his hands against David’s shoulders.— David’s got a mouth that runs away without him and sometimes that’s a wee bit annoying.
Relationships: David King/Jake Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	too damn loud

**Author's Note:**

> Me again. :)  
> Thank you to the lovely ppl that left comments on my last post, made me feel good inside.  
> I got to thinking about how David would probably talk a lot during the nasty, which would be cool at first but it would probably get a bit much for Jake  
> Also, everytime I write David I have to reel myself in bcos I myself am british, and when I see the way some ppl write his speech I want to execute myself
> 
> Enjoy <3

David has barely pulled Jake into the cover of the tree line before the man is attached to him, pushing him up against a large tree trunk and shoving his hands under the black button up shirt that he’s barely fitting into to. Jake’s lips are pressed to David’s neck, his hips grinding against David’s own and he keeps groaning, deep creaky noises from the back of his throat. David huffs a laugh between his own grunts of satisfaction, his own hands coming up to tug at the zipper of the jacket that Jake is wearing. Jake pauses to take a step back, quickly discarding the jacket and yanking his own long sleeved shirt over his head, discarding them to their left. He’s panting as he gets to work on the buttons of David’s shirt. David has his hands clasped above his own head as he watches, an almost goofy grin plastered to his face. He moves to assist in getting his shirt off, and goes easily when Jake snakes his arms around David’s neck and pulls him towards the ground. 

David’s sitting with his legs out and his back against the thick tree, and Jake is on his knees between David’s legs, kissing at David’s neck and shoulders as he yanks at the belt around David’s jeans. He makes quick work of the zipper, running a ghostly touch over David’s boxer shorts and receiving a full body shiver. David’s hands slide up Jake’s arms and rest at his shoulders as he’s showered with open mouth, wet kisses. When Jake sighs, shoves down the front of David’s shorts and leans down to suck the tip of David’s cock into his mouth, David short circuits. He pulls his arms back and stutters a groan, hissing out a few curses before firmly holding Jake’s head by either side. “Who’s put..” He gasps, sucking in a breath. “Who’s put two pence in you, eh.” He tries to chuckle but it tapers off into a moan as Jake huffs a sigh through his nose again, twists his hand and flattens his tongue to the underside of David’s cock, his eyes glued to David’s face. “Shit-“ David hisses, hips bucking. Jake makes a muffled noise at the back of his throat, forcing himself forward for a second before sucking and moving off completely with a lewd smack. 

“Princess,” David coos once he’s caught a breath, hands retreating to lay over his own stomach as he watches Jake fiddle with his belt. Jake takes a quick glance at David, popping the button on his pants and shoving them down his legs before replying with a level voice, “toad.” David scoffs, rubbing his hands down his stomach and wrapping a loose ring around his own cock. Jake discards his underwear onto his clothes pile, he’s bare save for a pair of thick, dark grey socks. He moves again to grab at David’s cock, one hand busy while the other lays over David’s thigh, urging him to bring his legs together. David complies, his hands reaching out to lay on Jake’s hips as Jake swings a leg over and deftly straddles him. From his vantage, Jake lets the feeling of control surge through him. It’s good to switch things up sometimes, he thinks, keep everyone on their toes. David is moving his hands up Jake’s side and back down to his hips repeatedly, looking quite reverent. He doesn’t quite hear Jake’s question. “Hm?” He asks, Jake smothers a smile, “Have you got anything on you?” David runs his hands across Jake’s chest, a small smile playing at his lips, “Good looks, bangin’ personality, huge cock,” he completes with a wink.

Jake narrows his eyes in scrutiny before David chuckles, “I put some jelly in that manky jacket earlier, in the inside pocket.” Jake nods, leaning over to pull his jacket towards himself and rifle through the pockets until he finds a small plastic container filled with petroleum jelly, a smirk on his face. “Very thoughtful,” he mutters, scooping a generous amount out and running his hands over David’s cock. David takes a quick hiss, the cold shocking him. Jake lets out a breathy laugh, reaching back with a soft hum to slip a finger into himself. He’s only two fingers in before he abandons it, wiping lube covered fingers over the top of his thigh before shuffling closer to David, bracing a hands on the tree behind David’s head before guiding himself down onto David’s dick. 

He’s barely got the tip in before his eyebrows are shooting up, both hands moving to David’s shoulders. “You’re quite- ah... loud today.” David stutters, his own hands light against Jake’s hips. Jake hums, gritting his teeth as he sinks down David’s cock, dropping his head down with a hiss. He shoots back up when David bucks his hips up, a wheezy gasp forced out of him. “Whoa,” David groans, “you been, thinkin’ about this?” He runs his hands up to Jake’s nipples, brushing his thumbs over them. Jake twitches, his back keep curving closer and further away, like he can’t decide where he wants to be. He’s pushing his hips down, grinding against David. David grins through his panting, “Yeah? Think about sittin’ on my dick? That’s what keeps you goin’?” Jake finally lifts his hips, sinking back down controlled and slow. David tips his head back, moaning deep in his chest. “God, you feel so fuckin’ good.” David rumbles, his grip on Jake’s torso tightening. Jake picks up a rhythm, picking himself up and sliding back down, “I think- Jesus- I think about you too. Think about those lips and.. shit, that- fuck,” David trails off into a moan when Jake grinds his hips down a tad aggressively, pushing his hands against David’s shoulders.

Jake rolls his hips forward, leaning to attach his lips to David’s neck. “Christ,” David stutters out, a hand cradling Jake’s head. He rolls his hips again, moving back to admire the purple mark on David’s neck. Jake’s too busy balancing sucking new marks in and moving himself back and forth to hear whatever David’s rambling about. He catches the back end of something about not minding eternal purgatory if this is what he’s in for. Jake presses a wet kiss against his newest bruise before leaning back, “You’re always, hah... always... you feel so good,” David almost whines his words out, his brows furrowed. Jake would laugh if he wasn’t putting too much effort into trying to get his angle right. David’s still babbling, his hand are tightening in pulsing motions at Jake’s waist and his eyes are glued to where his dick disappears behind Jake’s. “God, you’re stunnin’, if you- Jesus, if you need to do this more you can-, you can anytime... Christ, if you wanna, wanna do this again, I’ll be-“ 

“Shut up.” Jake says, he’s inches away from David’s face, his eyes narrowed and his lips parted slightly. David doesn’t shut up, he keens in the back of his throat and stutters over a groan as his hips buck up, his hands flexing over Jake’s torso. Jake sees it play out on David’s face before he feels the warmth released inside of him. His eyes are screwed shut and his jaw is clenched tight, he pulls his shoulders back fractionally, he’s coiled up like a spring about to launch away before he loses all tension in his body, slumping back against the tree trunk with a low, breathy moan. Jake’s still moving, taking his own cock into his tight fist and fucking himself forwards into it. David loosely wraps his hands over the top of Jake’s, staticky gasps mingling with Jake’s own laboured breathing. Jake cums on a wheezy inhale, David’s lips pressed against his own. He shoves his hips down, twitching as he releases. 

They’re left holding each other, sticky and panting but very satisfied. Jake gets a moments rest before David’s rattling on again, telling Jake _how fuckin’ sexy that was, Jake, thought I was gonna die when I came, honestly._ Jake lays his head against David’s shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his speech. He could care less for what he’s actually saying. Nobody’s ruining his post-nut glow. Not even the doofus who gave him it.

He’s forced to open his eyes when David gently pulls at his legs, slipping his dick out. Jake shudders, leans back and grabs the two shirts. David’s got this smug look about him as he snatches his shirt back and drapes it across Jake’s shoulders. “For my princess,” he explains, to which Jake takes the shirt off and shoves it in David’s face. David’s muffled laugh reverberates around their little forest clearing and he chuckles as he watches Jake slowly stand up and duck behind a tree for a few moments before coming back round to redress himself. “You’re mingin’, you know.” He says, to which Jake quirks a brow and points to himself. David nods with a grin, and then Jake tilts his head forward accusingly and points to David. David’s dissolved into a fit a laughter so loud that Jake’s surprised no one from camp is coming to investigate. He’s barely righted himself before Jake’s pulling him up by his arm, snaking his arms around his waist and pressing himself flush against the other man.

David’s laughter dies down to a small hum as he presses a kiss to Jake’s forehead, his cheek and then on his lips. Jake leans back and barely has time to compute what’s been said to him before David’s lunging to the side and taking off towards the camp. Jake shakes his head fondly before taking up a jog behind him. They’ll be out of breath when the get back to camp from their ‘lap of the forest’. Jake snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> I play dbd mobile, add me :)  
> .kenny


End file.
